maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Southern Airways Flight 242
Southern Airways Flight 242 was a DC-9-31 jet, registered N1335U, that executed a forced landing on a highway in New Hope, Paulding County, Georgia, United States after suffering hail damage and losing thrust on both engines in a severe thunderstorm on April 4, 1977. At the time of the accident, the Southern Airways aircraft was flying from Huntsville, Alabama to Atlanta, Georgia. Sixty-three people on the aircraft (including the flight crew) and nine people on the ground died; twenty passengers survived, as well as the two flight attendants. One passenger who initially survived died about a month later. Accident sequence The flight crew, consisting of captain Bill McKenzie and co-pilot Lyman Keele, was advised of the presence of embedded thunderstorms and possible tornadoes along their general route prior to their departure from Huntsville, but they were not subsequently told that the cells had since formed a squall line. The flight crew had flown through that same area from Atlanta earlier in the day, encountering only mild turbulence and light rain. The weather system had greatly intensified in the meantime. The peak convective activity was later shown on ground radar to be near Rome, Georgia, to which the flight was cleared to proceed by air traffic control. The crew attempted to pick out a path through the cells depicted on their onboard weather radar display, but they were apparently misled by the radar's attenuation effect and they proceeded toward what they believed was a low intensity area, when in fact it was the peak convective activity point, attenuated by rain. As the aircraft descended from its cruise altitude of 17,000 feet to 14,000 feet near Rome VOR, it apparently entered a thunderstorm cell and encountered a massive amount of water and hail. The hail was intense enough to break the aircraft's windshield, and due to the ingestion of both water and hail, both engines were damaged and underwent flameout. The crew attempted unsuccessfully to restart the engines, gliding down unpowered while simultaneously trying to find an emergency landing field within range. Air traffic control suggested Dobbins Air Force Base, about 20 miles east, as a possible landing site, but it was beyond reach. Cartersville Airport, a general aviation airport about 15 miles north with a much shorter runway intended for light aircraft was considered, but it was behind the aircraft and now out of reach. As the aircraft ran out of altitude and options, gliding with a broken windshield and no engine power, the crew made visual contact with the ground and spotted a straight section of a rural highway below. They executed an unpowered forced landing on that road, but during the rollout the aircraft collided with a gas station/grocery store and other structures. The flight crew and 60 passengers were killed due to impact forces and fire, but 19 of the passengers survived, as well as both flight attendants. Eight people on the ground died. One passenger initially survived the crash but died on June 5, 1977. A seriously injured person on the ground died around one month later. The NTSB defined their injuries as serious, as the agency defined a fatal injury as one that occurs within seven days of the accident. Among the fatally injured passengers was rhythm and blues singer Annette Snell. NTSB investigation and final report The NTSB investigated the accident and concluded the following Probable Cause in its majority report, issued on January 26, 1978: The National Transportation Safety Board determines that the probable cause of this accident was the total and unique loss of thrust from both engines while the aircraft was penetrating an area of severe thunderstorms. The loss of thrust was caused by the ingestion of massive amounts of water and hail which in combination with thrust lever movement induced severe stalling in and major damage to the engine compressors. The NTSB also included the following Contributing Factors: Major contributing factors included the failure of the company's dispatching system to provide the flightcrew with up-to-date severe weather information pertaining to the aircraft's intended route of flight, the captain's reliance on airborne weather radar for penetration of thunderstorm areas, and limitations in the Federal Aviation Administration's air traffic control system which precluded the timely dissemination of realtime hazardous weather information to the flightcrew. Francis H. McAdams, one of the four NTSB members, dissented with the other members and filed the following Probable Cause in the same report: the probable cause of this accident was the captain's decision to penetrate rather than avoid an area of severe weather, the failure to obtain all the available weather information despite having knowledge of the severity of the storm system, and the reliance upon airborne weather radar for penetration rather than avoidance of the storm system. The penetration resulted in a total loss of thrust from both engines due to the ingestion of massive amounts of water and hail which in combination with advanced throttle settings induced severe stalling in, and major damage to, the engine compressors, which prevented the crew from restarting the engines. Furthermore, if the company's dispatching system had provided the flightcrew with timely severe weather information pertaining to the aircraft's intended route of flight, it is possible that the severe weather would not have been penetrated. McAdams also added the following Contributing Factor: Contributing to the cause were the inadequacies of the Federal Aviation Administration's air traffic control system which precluded the dissemination of real-time hazardous weather information to the flightcrew. Flight attendants' commendation The flight attendants on board were Catherine Lemoine Cooper as senior flight attendant, and Sandy Purl Ward, second flight attendant. The NTSB noted in its report that despite the fact that the flight crew did not communicate with the cabin crew during the emergency sequence, the flight attendants nevertheless on their own initiative briefed and prepared the passengers for an emergency landing as the plane glided down. Just prior to touchdown, with no prior notice or cue from the flight crew that the plane was about to crash land, the flight attendants "saw trees" in the windows, and immediately yelled to the passengers a final "grab your ankles!" command. The flight attendants also helped evacuate the passengers from the burning plane after the crash landing. The NTSB concluded that: The flight attendants acted commendably for initiating a comprehensive emergency briefing of the passengers for their protection in preparation for a crash landing. This contributed to the number of survivors. Purl wrote the book Am I Alive? about the experience and is a motivational speaker. In her book, she tells the story of the crash and the history of critical incident stress management's entry into the aviation industry. Accident location The NTSB identified the accident site in its report as "Highway 92 Spur, bisecting New Hope, GA". They also include the geographical coordinates of . In addition, the NTSB report includes a depiction of the accident site, hand drawn as a circled 'X' on an aviation Sectional chart. Highway designations have been changed as of 2006. The road section used for the forced landing, formerly called Georgia State Route 92 Spur, is now called Dallas-Acworth Highway (Georgia State Route 381). The small Georgia community of New Hope, in Paulding County, where a memorial/reunion was held by survivors and family members 20 years after the accident in 1997, still appears on maps as of 2006. The site is 11 miles from Cartersville Airport and 15.5 miles from Dobbins AFB. Cornelius Moore Field, between Cedartown and Rockmart, was about 20.5 miles behind them at the time of the crash. Dramatization The story of the disaster was featured on the eighth season of Canadian National Geographic Channel show Mayday (known as Air Emergency in the US, Mayday in Ireland and Air Crash Investigation in the UK and the rest of world). The episode is entitled "Cruel Skies". References }} External links * ASN accident record * AOPA Air Safety Foundation narrative (including cockpit voice recorder transcripts) * Pre-accident photo of accident aircraft N1335U on ASN * Another photo of N1335U Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1977 Category:1977 in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Southern Airways accidents and incidents Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by weather Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by engine failure Category:Disasters in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Accidents and incidents involving the McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:Paulding County, Georgia Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1977 Category:1977 in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Southern Airways accidents and incidents Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by weather Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by engine failure Category:Disasters in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Accidents and incidents involving the McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:Paulding County, Georgia Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1977 Category:1977 in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Southern Airways accidents and incidents Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by weather Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by engine failure Category:Disasters in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Accidents and incidents involving the McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:Paulding County, Georgia Category:Aviation accidents and incidents in 1977 Category:1977 in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Southern Airways accidents and incidents Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in the United States Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by weather Category:Airliner accidents and incidents caused by engine failure Category:Disasters in Georgia (U.S. state) Category:Accidents and incidents involving the McDonnell Douglas DC-9 Category:Paulding County, Georgia